Invasión de Bakura
La Segunda Batalla de Bakura o '' fue el intento del Imperio Ssi-ruuvi de invadir el remoto planeta Imperial Bakura en 4 DBY. La batalla tuvo lugar durante y días después de la batalla de Endor. Sólo la oportuna llegada de las fuerzas la Alianza para restaurar la República liderados por el comandante Luke Skywalker y la nave escolta portador de aluvión y su improbable alianza con las fuerzas imperiales apostados en Bakura temporalmente condujo a los Ssi-ruuk a la periferia del sistema Bakura, salvando Bakura por el momento. Antecedentes Durante milenios, la raza Ssi-ruuk había gobernado un Imperio interestelar aislado en las áreas más remotas de las regiones desconocidas. Su tecnología se basaba en la tecnificación por el que las almas de un ser sintiente se drenaron en un conducto mecánico. Sin embargo en 1 ABY, los recursos fueron escaseando en su región aislada del espacio. En 1 ABY, el gobernante supremo de los Ssi-ruuvi el Shreeftut recibió visiones a través de la fuerza de un humano con capucha que se reveló como el Emperador Palpatine, gobernante de la galaxia. En esa charla ofreció los Ssi-ruuvi docenas de mundos y millones de seres humanos a entech, a cambio del uso de la tecnología Ssi-ruuvi. El shreeftut acepto esos terminos. En respuesta, decidieron incursionar en el espacio salvaje, donde conquistaron la pequeña colonia humana de G' Rho; logrando la captura de numerosos miembros de la población para tecnificación. Entre sus cautivos estaba un niño humano llamado Dev Sibwarra, a quien Sh'tk Elder'ith le lavo el cerebro a través de técnicas de manipulación mental. Lo que les sorprendió fue que el niño poseía extraños poderes para encontrar a otros. Del muchacho, supieron que los seres humanos tenían una mayor contención cuando eran tecnificados y podrían durar más tiempo que la mayoría de las otra especies. En los próximos años los invasores atacaron varias otras colonias y tecnificaron las poblaciones pequeñas. El Imperio había cubierto estos incidentes, culpando a los rebeldes o citándolos como diversas catástrofes. La armada Ssi-ruuvi estaba en camino hacia una colonia en otro mundo pequeño cuando Sibwarra sintió la muerte del emperador durante la batalla de Endor. Ahora que ya no estaba en vigor el pacto que Palpatine había forjado una vez, los Ssi-ruuk pusieron rumbo a Bakura, un mundo fuertemente industrializado y poblado en el estímulo de la Shiritoku. La flota era sólo un grupo pequeño avance de la flota real de los Ssi-ruuvi y se fue quedando sin recursos. Una victoria era necesaria para que la futura invasión llegara a pasar. Mientras los aviones enfrentaban las fuerzas imperiales, el portador de ataque planetaria y la nave de construcción se quedaron cerca de Arden. Bajo Sitio La flota Imperial en Bakura fue tomada completamente por sorpresa. Puesto que las únicas amenazas hasta ahora habían sido piratas, una invasión a gran escala fue demasiado para la flota anticuada. A pesar de eso el comandante Pter Thanas obedeció sus órdenes y defendió el planeta mientras gobernador Wilek Nereus solicitó refuerzos. Las peticiones de la HoloRed a Coruscant y a la segunda estrella de la muerte se quedaron sin respuesta, así Nereus decidió utilizar un método diferente: puso en marcha un robot mensajero anticuado a Endor, sabiendo que el emperador había estado allí para visitar la estrella de la muerte, pero aún no conociendo que Palpatine ya estaba muerto. Entretanto, la fuerza de defensa de Bakura fue sacrificada: los cazas TIE fueron destruidos casi completamente mientras que las naves capitales eran discapacitadas primero, luego capturados y las tripulaciones tecnificadas. Todas las colonias de todo el sistema y los puestos de avanzada, incluyendo el ubicado en Bakura-6 fueron destruidos. Equipos de recuperación no encontraron cuerpos o sobrevivientes, pero la mayoría de ellos fueron capturados, también. Sólo unos pocos regresaron a Bakura. El Gobernador Nereo un experto en parásitos no humanos trató de aniquilar a los Ssi-ruuk por infectar a sus hombres. Sin embargo, los cuerpos de los prisioneros tecnificados estaban dispuestos demasiado rápido para que esta táctica pudiese tener algún efecto. Cuando los rebeldes finalmente llegaron, quedaron sólo el dominante, dos helicópteros y unas patrulleras dañadas y algunos TIE. La población se había preparado para dejar las ciudades y esconderse en las montañas mientras los Ssi-ruuk lanzaron su ataque final. Para satisfacer las necesidades de tecnificación, todos los cuerpos, los incluidos quien había herido o que capturaron vivos, fueron tomados volver a bordo a los laboratorios de tecnificación a bordo las naves capitales Ssi-ruuvi. Esta práctica desconcertó a la tripulación de recuperación local bakuranos e Imperial. Debido a su habilidad para comunicarse con los prisioneros humanos predominante en su idioma nativo, Dev fue presionado al servicio en la plataforma de la tecnificación en la cubierta 16 durante el turno de noche. Acompañado por el maestro Firwirrung, Dev jugó un papel activo en los temas de "calmar" a los expertos en tecnificación mientras Firwirrung llevó a cabo el proceso mecánico de "transferencia" de las fuentes de vida. Estas fuentes de vida se utilizarían para dar poder a droides de batalla. Entre aquellos tecnificada estaba un oficial Imperial varón herido que intento persuadir a Dev para no llevar a cabo el procedimiento. Teniendo el cerebro lavado en la creencia en los beneficios de la tecnificación, él simplemente había dejado de lado alegatos del hombre. Más tarde, una prisionera fue asesinada durante un intento de fuga. Concienzudamente adoctrinados, Dev sólo suspiraba por la pérdida. En un intento de persuadir a los bakuranos de capitular a los Ssi-ruuk transmitió una holo-grabación de Dev Sibwarra, quien les habló de la suerte que experimentarían pronto de tecnificación y aunque Sibwarra describió el proceso como una liberación absoluta, los bakuranos sabían que era una mentira. Ayuda Rebelde El robot mensajero llegó a Endor, mientras que la Alianza estaba restableciendo su perímetro con un sensor. A pesar del hecho de que el mensaje provenía de un mundo relativamente poco importante, se abrió una gran oportunidad para que los rebeldes; Bakura sólo había sido ocupado por unos años, así que la gente podia recordar aún su independencia. Bakura también tenía una industria grande de repulsores y la guarnición Imperial sólo tenía equipo anticuado disponible. La alianza también vio una oportunidad para demostrar a los ciudadanos de la galaxia que los rebeldes no eran los terroristas brutales de propaganda Imperial. Con la flota Imperial en una confusión después de Endor, Bakura sólo podía esperar refuerzos en cuestión de semanas demasiado tarde para el remoto planeta. Se reunió un grupo de pequeños portaaviones, consistentes en un carguero de acompañamiento Alianza el aluvión fresco de la Guerra Civil Virgillian equipado con el experimental análisis informático de batalla, cinco cañoneras corellianas, una corbeta Coreliana, 20 ala-X, tres alas-B, cuatro alas-A y el Halcón Milenario. La princesa Leia Organa Solo fue elegida como diplomático y el comandante Skywalker, a pesar de sus heridas, como comandante militar. Temprano al día siguiente, la pequeña flota marchó hacia Bakura con la misión de derrotar al atacante desconocido y traer a Bakura a la Alianza. A pesar de la impaciencia del capitán Manchisco, la fuerza de tarea salio del hiperespacio fuera del sistema para explorar la zona. Después de ponerse en contacto con el Comandante Imperial, el comandante Pter Thanas, Skywalker decidió intervenir, pero envió al Halcón a que los espere en Bakura-6, puesto que la seguridad del único diplomático tenía una prioridad más alta. Skywalker llego a Bakura al mismo tiempo que los Ssi-ruuk intentaron su empuje final hacia el planeta. Los escuadrones pícaro y oro atacaron un solitario Crucero ligero clase Wurrif mientras el grupo rojo se separó: 1 a 4 aseguraron un corredor de escape para los escuadrones que avanzaban mientras el resto protegía el aluvión. Mientras los cazas de la Alianza intentaron atraer al enemigo lejos del planeta, Skywalker buscó con la fuerza y sintió dos presencias siendo extinguidas a bordo de los cazas droides Ssi-ruuvi por Wedge Antilles. Esto sorprendió al caballero Jedi y se abrió a la fuerza una vez más: cuando el líder oro eliminó varios cazas a la vez, Skywalker había sentido firmas de fuerza humanas. Pocos minutos después, el BAC marcó el crucero Ssi-ruuvi como vulnerable y Skywalker tuvo que desviar su atención hacia el campo de batalla; ordenó al Escuadrón Pícaro a participar, sólo hacerlos abortar cuando el crucero lanzo una nueva ola de cazas. Entretanto, el Comandante Imperial Pter Thanas había hecho buen uso de la suspensión y organizo sus naves en la formación de una contraofensiva. De repente Skywalker sintió el peligro en la fuerza y vio un piquete enemigo acercándose a su escuadrón mientras hacían otro ataque en el crucero. Skywalker trató de advertir a Antilles y envió los cazas restantes del grupo rojo a la batalla, pero debido a la pesada interferencia Ssi-ruuvi, las órdenes eran ilegibles. El Escuadrón Pícaro se las arregló para evadirlas, pero dos ala-X volaron cerca de los cañones de la nave piquete y fueron destruidos. Con el aluvión careciendo de una pantalla de cazas estelares, los Ssi-ruuk enviaron varios de sus cazas contra el crucero de la Alianza. Dejando la defensa de la nave al capitán Manchisco, Luke Skywalker nuevamente se abrió a la fuerza. Obtuvo una idea cómo los cazas droides operaban y sentía la agonía constante de las almas esclavizadas. Encontró un avión específico y plantó la sugerencia de que era mejor morir que vivir en la esclavitud. El alma tecnificada había entendido y se pegó a otra, una maniobra que permitió a Antilles escapar. Pocos minutos más tarde el aluvión perdió sus escudos. Skywalker llamo de regreso a los cazas, pero llegó la ayuda de último momento del otro lado: después de escapar de unos pocos restantes droides de batalla cerca de Bakura-6, el General Solo había decidido unirse a la flota principal y saltó a Bakura. El halcón salió del hiperespacio cerca de la ráfaga y destruyo varios cazas y una nave piquete. Después de la intervención del halcón, la batalla comenzó a desacelerar. Los pilotos del Escuadrón rojo, bajo dirección de Skywalker y el BAC, lograron finalmente destruir el crucero. Mientras tanto, Sibwarra percibió la llegada de un poderoso Jedi fuerte con la fuerza entre los recién llegados más tarde se reveló que era Skywalker. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de contarlo a su superior Bluescale puesto que significaba estar confesando un culpable "hábito secreto". Con estas pérdidas inesperadas, los Ssi-ruuk se retiraron hasta el borde del sistema. Resultado Los Ssi-ruuk habían subestimado completamente las fuerzas rebeldes y se vieron obligados a hacer un salto de emergencia al hiperespacio, por primera vez desde Cattamascar. Habían sufrido considerables pérdidas, incluyendo un crucero y varios cazas dron por los ataques de las naves de la Alianza. Además se habían perdido casi todo humano superior-tecnificado de cazas y sin nuevos prisioneros fueron incapaces de crear energía o incluso construir nuevos. Este inesperado cambio forzado el liderazgo de Ssi-ruuvi analizar diferentes tácticas de los recién llegados, naves espaciales y estilo de mando. Al haber ayudado a vencer el ataque Ssi-ruuvi en el sistema, las naves de la Alianza mantienen su posición cerca del planeta. Los pocos patrulleros Imperiales restantes y la mitad de los TIE necesitaban extensas reparaciones en la estación Orbital, pero más tarde fueron integrada en la red de defensa combinada. Tras la retirada de los Ssi-ruuvi, Leia Organa Solo contactó con el gobierno planetario y fue capaz de organizar una reunión entre la delegación de la Alianza rebelde y el gobernador Nereus, así como el Senado Bakurano. Con el retiro del enemigo, se forjó una incómoda tregua entre el imperio en Bakura y la rebelión. Sin embargo la situación política en Bakura resultó ser inestable y el gobernador Nereus logro utilizar la situación para su ventaja. Él había infectado a Skywalker con parásitos y lo entrego a los Ssi-ruuk, esperando otra vez eliminarlos. Esto dio lugar a una segunda invasión sólo dos días después. Apariciones *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition, Part 1'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' Fuentes *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Categoría:Batallas de la invasión ssi-ruuvi Categoría:Batallas del Escuadrón Pícaro Categoría:Cultura de Bakura Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica